


Revelation

by Fictionwriter



Series: States of Mind [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble Collection, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conclusion is reached</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lewis_challenge's Valentine's Weekend Love Spectacular. Thank you to Moth2fic for the beta and punctuation check.

Skin on skin, touching everywhere they can so that one ends where the other begins; hearts beating in rhythm, two have become one - wayward impulse finally given into; too late now for any regrets.

Then sunlight filters through the curtains and warm breath whispers words against his neck.

“You’re not sorry, are you?”

Silence fills the room and there is a restless shift, a drawing back, beside him. Suddenly there is no more time for finesse, too much to lose with carefully chosen words or hesitation.

“No, lad. Never.” 

He’s unsure then, afraid. But the kiss is its own answer.


End file.
